Conservarte
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: Y así era como iba a ser para el Doctor y el Amo. Dolía, pero al Doctor no le importaba realmente. Él necesitaba ser controlado tanto como el Amo necesitaba controlar. TRADUCCIÓN


**N/T:** Este fic es una traducción desde el inglés del fic "Keep you" de Laura545. Si queréis leer el original, éste es el link: h t t p : / w w w . fan fiction . net / s / 68 8 010 7 / 1 / K e e p _ Y o u

(Tenía que decir además que ha sido un placer enorme traducir esto. Tarde, ¿media hora, una hora como mucho? De lo entusiasmado que estaba)

Sobre la traducción de "Master": Aunque mucha gente decida traducirlo como _maestro_ necesito aclarar que maestro es inglés es_ teacher_ y hace referencia a profesor. _Master_ es _amo_, señor o dueño, e indica un cariz de posesión. Traducirlo como maestro es un falso amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: Conservarte<strong>

**Summary: Y así era como iba a ser para el Doctor y el Amo. Dolía, pero al Doctor no le importaba realmente. Él necesitaba ser controlado tanto como el Amo necesitaba controlar.**

**Nota de la autora: He escrito esto hoy en el autobus. Estoy contenta con él. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis todos! Está inspirado en la canción "Love The Way You Lie".n**

El hombre en el espejo está llorando. Hay rayas húmedas cayendo hacia abajo por la cara del hombre y cuando las amargas, inevitables gotas saladas caía dentro de uno de los muchos dolorosos cortes en la cara del hombre, éste hacía una mueca. Parecía perdido. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados con una inexpresable agonía pero su cara estaba desprovista de emoción.

El Doctor tomó aire profundamente y el hombre en el espejo respiró con él. Miró a lo lejos, intentando evitar la mirada rota del otro que le miraba fijamente. No podía apartar la mirada mucho tiempo a pesar de todo, sabía que él estaba mirando fijamente a un hombre impotente otra vez. "Para..." susurró antes de que pudiera detenerse a si mismo. Deseaba que ese otro hombre dejase de mirarle tan triste y derrotado. Le asustaba ver a una persona como esa.

Le asustaba aún más porque sabía que tan solo estaba mirando su propio reflejo. Era ese hombre asustados, los ojos muy abiertos... Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar acerca del hombre que estaba viendo pero tan pronto como entró en la oscuridad, revivió los eventos que lo habían llevado a aquello. Podía sentir la ira de nuevo, pordía sentir el dolor... Podía sentir la eufória de la lucha. A veces pensaba que ese dolor era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

De repense, se estremeció al sentir sus fuertes brazos de serpiente alrededor de su cintura. Se sentó, todos los músculos de su cuerpo diciendole que corriese pero entonces un tranquilizador "Sshhh," susurrado en su oido, de inmdiato se sintió relajarse en aquel abrazo. Fue a hablar, a decirle al otro hombre que le soltase, que le dejase, pero no podía, un ardiente beso en la base de su cuello y todas sus bien escogidas palabras se silenciaron completamente. "Te tengo."

Fueron palabras de posesión y propiedad, no tando de amor y amabilidad y el Doctor lo sabía pero sentía que lo necesitaba. El resto del tiempo que tanto había luchado por mantener el control -por salvar vidas, por mantener el universo en su punto correcto y ser, en todos los efectos, indestructible, pero ahora aquí estaba el Amo ofreciendole la oportunidad de renunciar a ese control, incluso por un corto espacio de tiempo.

Tan solo era por razones egoistas que el Doctor aceptó. Parte de su razonamiento era simple para el Amo. Él había sido su viejo enemigo e incluso su más antiguo amigo, y había caido incontables veces y él, el Doctor, era generalmente la causa de su fracaso. El Doctor quería ayudarlo sin embargo, pero lo había empujado a un lado innumerables veces pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que significaría ayudar al Amo. Reconocerlo le había golpeado tan rápido y tan fuerte como el primer golpe del Amo que le había hecho sangrar horas antes. Para ayudar al Amo él simplemente tenía que dejar que él fuese el Amo. No podía darle el universo para manipularlo, pero lo que sí podía hacer era ofrecerse a si mismo...

Y eso era lo que había hecho. No había luchado cuando el Amo le encontró. Solo dejó que el otro -y solo el otro- señor del tiempo le propinase la paliza. No le golpeó ni una vez de vuelta. Nunca había podido golpear al Amo. Nunca había podido herir la única cosa que le quedaba.

En silencio, el Doctor abrió los ojos y miró dentro del espejo su reflejo. El Amo estaba de pie detrás de él, su cuerpo apretandolo con fuerza, la cara hundida en el cuello del Doctor, su ojos cerrados. "¿Por qué no me matas?" quiso saber el Doctor, observando sus reflejos con cuidado.

El Amo se rió un poco, pero fue una risa amarga y triste. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con la mirada del Doctor en el espejo. "¿Por qué no te mato? ¿Por que... no... te mato?" la frase fue entrecortada mientras intentaba procesarla. "Porque eso me haría tan horrible como tú..." Su agarre se apretó inconscientemente alrededor de la cintura del Doctor, sus dedos se clavaban en la carne ya golpeada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" el Doctor le sondeó, una sombra formandose en su rostro.

El Amo sonrió, aparentemente encantado de tener la oportuniad de mbellecer sus razones. "Porque, Doctor, eres todo lo que me queda. Tú eres todo lo que queda de Gallifrey porque tu lo destruiste. ¿Y si te destruyo? Entonces yo destruiría Gallifrey también, y lo perdería todo de nuevo..." Sus ojos eran oscuros y peligrosos pero no parecía como si tuviee intención de golpear al Doctor por el momento. Tan solo parecía cansado. El Doctor movió la mano lentamente y la colocó en la cabeza del Amo, casi preocupado, sus corazones latiendo en el pecho pero no dijo nada. Miraba en el espejo como el Amo enterraba la cara en su hombro de nuevo. "Y es por eso por lo que voy a conservarte, Doctor. Tú eresmío ahora. ¿Lo has entendido?"

El Doctor se sorprendió por un segundo por la pregunta, pero respondió con lo que él sabía que era la verdad. "Sí, Amo."

Y así era como iba a ser. ¿Y el Doctor? El Doctor se alegró.


End file.
